yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyber-Stein OTK
This deck is considered a '''Classic Deck', this page is used to tell the history of a deck rather than how it is played now. This can happen either from mechanics of the game changing, changes from the "TCG" or "OCG" Forbidden/Limited List, or the deck has slowly lost it's ability to be played over time due to years of no support or neglect.'' This OTK is currently possible, since "Cyber-Stein" is Limited in all formats. Key Cards * "Cyber-Stein" * "Megamorph" (or "Limiter Removal" with "Cyber End Dragon" or "Cyber Twin Dragon") * Any Fusion Monster with at least 4000 ATK that can be Special Summoned via Cyber-Stein ** "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500 ATK) ** "Master of Oz" (4200 ATK) ** "Cyber End Dragon" (4000 ATK) In order for this OTK to work you must let your opponent go first since the player who started the duel cannot attack. You'll need either a clear field, or the ability to make your monster strong enough with either "Megamorph" and "Fairy Meteor Crush" or "Big Bang Shot" so that no matter what monster your opponent plays, you'll still deal enough Battle Damage to win.(If you have "Cyber End Dragon" you won't need the Fairy Meteor Crush which has the same effect) First, summon "Cyber-Stein" and activate its effect, paying 5000 Life Points to summon the Fusion Monster. Then, activate "Megamorph" and equip it to the Fusion Monster. Since your Life Points will most likely be lower than your opponent's after the 5000 Life Points cost of "Cyber-Stein", "Megamorph" will double the Fusion Monster's ATK points to at least 8000, exactly enough to wipe out your opponent. Alternate Method Key Cards * "Cyber-Stein" * "Cyber Twin Dragon" * "Ring of Destruction" On your turn, set "Ring of Destruction". You'll need a clear field for the next part, so "Nobleman of Crossout" and "Nobleman of Extermination" may come in handy. Assuming a clear field, summon "Cyber-Stein", activate his effect, and summon "Cyber Twin Dragon" from your Fusion Deck (YOU 3000 / OPP 8000). Attack your opponent directly twice with "Cyber Twin Dragon" (YOU 3000 / OPP 2400), then activate "Ring of Destruction", selecting "Cyber Twin Dragon" (YOU 200 / OPP 0). You can also use "Shooting Star Bow - Ceal" to attack directly so you don't interfere with your opponents flip effects that might mess you up with your combo. Another way you can OTK with Ring of Destruction is to use any of the monsters with 4000+ ATK mentioned above. Special Summon that monster using Cyber-Stein, then activate Ring of destruction. Then Chain Barrel Behind the Door to avoid taking damage and do at least 8000 damage to your and take no damage from Ring of Destruction. Alternate Method 5 (more Fusion options) * "Cyber-Stein" * (Fusion Monster with an attack of 2750+) * "Megamorph" * "Shooting Star Bow - Ceal" * "Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce" On your turn, Normal Summon Cyber-Stein. Activate it's effect and summon the chosen fusion monster. Activate Megamorph, Twin Swords of Flashing Light - Tryce, and Shooting Star Bow - Ceal and equip them to it. Attack directly, twice, for win. (Stats will be XXX0, x2, -1500; so, only a base Atk of 2750 is actually needed, allowing this to be done with many more fusion monsters). Costless Fusion OTK Key Cards * "Cyber-Stein" * "DNA Surgery" * "Brain Research Lab" or "Telekinteic Charging Cell" * (Any Fusion Monster) * (Any Xyz Monster that are having the summon condition based on the Fusion Monster) "Activate" "DNA Surgery" (calling Psychic) and "Brain Research Lab" and "Normal Summon" "Cyber-Stein" as fast as possible. You can search "Brain Research Lab" easily with "Terraforming". Change all the "Type" of the "Monster" to "Psychic" and use the effect of "Cyber-Stein" to "Special Summon" any of the "Fusion Monster". As "Cyber-Stein" is now "Psychic"-type, you just place 1 Psychic Counter on "Brain Research Lab" instead of paying 5000 Life Points to "Special Summon" any of the "Fusion Monster". Repeat this step to summon any of your "Fusion Monster" as many as possible. The release of "Xyz Monster" also boost this combo. "Xyz Summon" by using any "Fusion Monster" on the field and "Direct attack your opponent with all the "Monster Card" on the field. The examples of "Xyz Monster" that are having a difficult summon condition like "Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max" or "Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer" can be summon easily with "Cyber End Dragon" or "Destiny End Dragoon". Other * Since many cards in this format are hard to pull from the Deck, Messenger of Peace could be used to stall and perhaps lower your Life Points a bit for Megamorph. * You can also Tribute the fusion monster for Great Maju Garzett. Category:Deck Type OTK Name::Cyber-Stein OTK OTK Format Compliance::Traditional Format